I didn't mean too
by XcentruiesX
Summary: Tweek moved to New York in fourth grade, leaving destroyed him but Craig had done far worse damage and now that he's back in South Park Tweek isn't sure what he wants but Craig is 100% sure of what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

A fight. A dumb fight that ruined two boys friendship whilst it still affected the other boys in their friendship group, there were two boys who it affected the most, it ruined them destroyed them it broke them.

Chapter 1: Home sweet home

Tweek sat still in the back of the car, eyelids feeling heavy, stomach feeling empty, his head feeling as if it were to explode (for many reasons). His tired eyes watched the scenery go by in a flash - he wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep or because he forget to take his medicine but there were tall, dark, gooey figures running after him. They wanted him dead; or so he believed - the drive back home seemed to last forever to the twitchy blonde.

'How long has it been? A few hours? Weeks? Days?! No...Just a few hours'

Tweek sighed closing his eyes, his body shutting down for just a while.

* * *

When Tweek awoke he was still in the car in his driveway - back at his old home - he felt some sort of peace? Maybe comfort? Being back at his old house, but with a pang of guilt? No, no it was remorse. Sighing, Tweek stayed sat in the car: he didn't want to get out, he felt as if he took one step from the car his whole world would break, falling apart in front of him. Tugging at his shirt, he took a few shakey breathes gaining enough courage and strength to get out of the car muttering "It's okay" and "Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Tweek! Hey!" A voice came out of nowhere, it was familiar but sounded different... Jumping at the sudden voice, Tweek slowly turned to face Kenny Mcormick his friend (if they were even friends back then) from fourth grade,

"Hey man, it's been a while," Kenny placed a hand on Tweek's shoulder - causing him to squeak - giving him a gentle squeeze along with a toothy grin; he'd probably lost one from a fight or something- It took Tweek a while to respond but he managed to push out a timid greeting in return, his hand was already tugging at his shirt, eyes glancing down at the ground, twitching.

Kenny stared at him for a moment before sighing,

"I'm the only one who knows you're back, your dad and my dad have business to do; they've been inside chatting for a while and I thought why not come and see you?" Kenny flashed another grin.

'No one else knows I'm back?' He sighed with relief 'But then soon everyone will know...I don't want to see them, I don't want to see him.' Tweek glanced to Kenny, their eyes locking for a second; he froze wanting to say something, but he couldn't think of anything so he just shut his mouth and Kenny took over.

"You coming to school, on monday?"

Tweek nodded.

"Well want to hang with me?"

He glanced at the taller blonde

"I don't really hang with Cartman and the others, we still meet up though." Kenny paused and rubbed his nose a little.

"O-Oh uh, let's g-go inside! I-I don't want you to sick or get h-hypothermia!" Tweek panicked, his hands now pushing the Kenny (who was laughing) into the warm house, he could hear people - Kenny's dad and his - talking in the kitchen so Tweek ended up dragging Kenny into his bedroom.

"Are you sure you don't want me to sick?" Kenny raised an eyebrow, causing Tweek to be confused, "already been back for an hour or so and trying to get into my pants, you should've just asked Tweek; I'd say yes." Kenny smirked chuckling.

Tweek was still confused until it hit him, "Oh! No, n-no! I-I didn't mean I want to do t-t-that and i-it's not because you're ugly!" He shook his head, "y-you're really a-attractive I-I just-" The blonde stopped because of the uproar of laughter from the darker blonde.

"Tweek, buddy, I'm just joking!" Kenny wiped a fake tear away and took place on Tweek's bed, "Anyway," his blue eyes scanned the nervous boy who twitched and rubbed his arm, "You didn't answer my question: do you want to hang with me?"

"I..Uh..I-I," Tweek began, his dull emerald eyes casting down his his hands, twiddling his thumbs before looking back up and nodded quickly. "I-If it's alright, w-with you?" Even though Kenny asked in the first place, he needed to be reassured he was just filled with uncertainty because why would Kenny - someone he hardly hung out with - ask him to hang out? All sorts of thoughts ran through his head, the thoughts screamed at him, screamed horrible things; his body twitched madly as his hands reached for his hair and then he stopped

"-eah man,"

Tweek rose his head slightly, confusion glazed his eyes.

"I said, yeah man. If I didn't want to I wouldn't of asked right?" Kenny smiled it was soft, kind and...calming? Yeah, calming.

Slowly Tweek made his way onto his bed sitting next to Kenny.

The two blondes talked or, well, Kenny did most of the talking. Tweek muttered a thing or two when asked something, with an occasional twitch accompanied by "Gah!" or "Ngh!" The two had bonded in a few hours, learning some new things about each other and traded phone numbers. Now it was time for the boy to make his leave, it was a friday night and he had plans (plans to party and leave the weekend for homework).

Tweek stood in the doorway, watching Kenny pull up his orange hood,

"You have my number, text me!" Kenny winked before walking off into the dark.

Tweek stood there for a moment, the cold breeze hitting his face. His mother told him to get back in, he was letting the cold air in and killing the warmth, so he did as told. Now making his way upstairs with a coffee in his hands - being back in South park was going to be interesting - or scary - perhaps both for Tweek Tweak. He sipped at his coffee, staring out his window and watching the moon: scared to take his eyes off it as if the moon would disappear if he looked away.

A few hours had passed, Tweek was still wide awake - now staring at his sixth cup of coffee. He continued to stare, and suddenly he was pulled in, being drowning in coffee, gooey monsters holding him down cackling at him. Tweek screamed, reaching out for someone to save him, but no one was there it was only him and the monsters. Everything was dark. Tweek couldn't breathe - every time he tried to open his mouth, dark goo would pour out - he'd instantly covered his mouth trying to stop it but it leaked through his fingers.

"-eek!"

"Tweek!" Suddenly, the voice of his father shook him awake into reality, "Son, what happened? Look at the mess," He gestured to his room, there was coffee on the bed, a few broken mugs then there was Tweek himself; covered in coffee, scratches on his face and a broken mug in his hand.

"Ngh..I-I don't know, I-I was dreaming?..." Tweek said, more as a question - he wasn't quite sure what had happened, and he didn't remember falling asleep but he must of.

"Did you have a nightmare? Again? We could hear you screaming," his dad started to pick up the mugs, but Tweek instantly stopped him - claiming he would clean up the mess, since it was his fault and that he should take responsibility. But his dad just shook his head, "You'll take forever, just go and clean yourself up."

Tweek dragged himself to the bathroom, taking off his coffee-stained clothes and putting them in the wash basket. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment: pale skin, , cuts, blemishes, faint freckles, dark circles...He shook his head before hopping into the shower, quickly washing. Once he was back out, he glanced at his body again in the mirror - the cuts on his shoulders were fading…

11:30 pm - that was the time on Tweek's phone, the light glaring up at him the darkness. He didn't feel like sleeping, but he felt like that all the time, even when he was a young boy. As he sat on his bed he kept thinking about school, and seeing Craig (which made him feel sick); did Craig still even care about him? Was he still angry about the fight? What was he like now?

That night, Tweek thought about many things - mainly Craig, no matter how much it made him sick and hurt his head,

'Maybe I could be friends with him again? Would he want to be my friend again?...'

Instantly, scenarios began playing in his mind of what could happen: each one worse than the last- by the time he manages to stop thinking about it, the clock reads past 4.

I hope you like it and enjoy it

It's my first Creek fanfic and it's shit

but still, enjoy! - Cen


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Boring weekend

The weekend didn't bring much for Tweek other than helping his dad set up shop in time for the new re-opening of Tweek Bros Coffee shop, he had no plans - not that he wanted to. He just wanted it to sink in that he was back in South Park. was out doing his business, leaving Tweak alone in the shop whilst his mother did some food shopping: they only had coffee.

Tweek took a little break, sitting down on the counter: his phone buzzed - it was a text from Kenny asking him if he was free to hang out. He paused for a moment as he glanced around the shop - he could spare a few minutes to be with Kenny, right? Considering he had done enough now he might as well go, he earned it, right? Yeah.

Tweek replied and seconds later received a phone call scaring him to death, goodbye silence.

"Hey, dude," it was Kenny, Tweek pictured him as he spoke: 5'8ft, freckles, long dirty blonde hair and a big orange hoodie that looked warm.

"H-Hey man," Tweek didn't expect a text, let alone a call from Kenny

"So I'm outside the grocery store, y'know the one. Meet me there, I'll be inside,"

"O-Okay," Tweek nodded, ending the call. He locked up the shop and started to make his way down to the grocery store, it wasn't that far from the coffee shop which was good - he could hurry and meet Kenny without him having to wait for so long. Soon, he reached his destination: slowly he walked in, eyes quickly scanning the area as if he was trying to find someplace to hide. He started walking along the, trying to find Kenny -he knew that he would find him (thanks to the orange hoodie), but no matter how much he searched, he couldn't find the teen.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered his eyes, causing the twitchy teen to let out a cry - only for the hands to disappear - now Kenny was in front of him.

"K-Kenny! you scared me! I thought I-I was going to get kidnapped a-and murdered!" Tweek gripped his hair tugging it.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Kenny chuckled then paused, "What happened to your face bro?" he leaned in close, staring at the cuts which were now faint, "Oh, I uh had an accident," Tweek muttered quickly, Kenny shrugged then patted Tweek's back, "Don't worry, with me around no one is going to kill you." To Tweek it was a promise, to Kenny it was more than that - dying sucked ass.

"S-So what are we doing h-here?" Tweek asked as he watched Kenny looking for certain items.

"Well, Twitch - ya mind if I call you that? I'm planning a prank, I thought why not let you in on it?" The tall teen shrugged, smiling as he grabbed random things. Tweek didn't mind the nickname, it was alright: there were worse nicknames and he knew Kenny didn't mean it in a mean way.

"W-Who are you pranking?"

"Cartman,"

"I-I'll be happy t-to help," Anyone would - no one liked Cartman much - he was a dick after all. Hearing Tweek's reply, Kenny punched the air, "Aha! You're my minion now Tweek," Kenny smirked.

"M-Minion?! N-No I can't b-be your minion! That's too much pressure!" Tweek squealed.

"Tweek?" It wasn't Kenny's voice, it was Clyde's.

Clyde Donovan.

Tweek froze in spot Kenny turned to face Clyde waving at him - he worked here, Kenny should've told Tweek - Clyde took a few steps closer, which made Tweek take a few steps back: Kenny jumped in front of Clyde, shielding the smaller blonde.

"Hey, I didn't know you were back, you should've said something," Clyde's voice was soft but it still made Tweek jump.

"Hey, Tweek isn't really feeling well, talk to him later? Okay?" Kenny knew that Tweek wanted to be low-key (Tweek had yet to tell him why)

"But if he's feeling sick then he should be in bed, not with you-"

"He's fine," Kenny's hand waved a little, "A little fresh air will help him, but shouldn't you be getting back to work?" Kenny asked pointedly.

"Dude, literally no one is here, well, besides you two," Clyde "It's soo boring," he whined, suddenly noticing that Tweek was gone "Uh, where's Tweek?" Quickly, the two glanced around, the twitchy blonde had vanished without making a noise!

Bzz! Bzz!

Kenny reached into his pocket - a text from Tweek: "I felt sick, sorry I left you, I'm outside…"

Kenny sighed with relief, placing the phone against his chest before it back in his pocket and looking to Clyde, still searching for the other blonde. Kenny patted his back, Clyde turned to face him, only to have Kenny walking over to the till; Clyde dashed past him to the checkout, still concerned about the missing Tweek.

As Clyde scanned the items there was silence until Kenny spoke,

"He's outside," Followed by a "huh" from Clyde, "Tweek. He's outside, he felt a little sick." Clyde just nodded.

"Look dude, don't tell anyone Tweek is back, he doesn't really want anyone to know." Kenny took the plastic bag

"Then why do you know?" He asked, arms crossed.

"Because his dad and my dad are friends, they had business to talk about," he shrugged, grinning, "But if you tell anyone, I think Tweek might kill you," Kenny laughed before quickly running out to Tweek, Clyde yelling his name in the background.

He found the blonde behind the corner of the store crouched down, knees to his stomach, hands on his head - he was shaking violently. Kenny approached him with caution,

"Hey Tweek," hearing his soft, the boy froze and shot up, still twitching.

"S-Sorry man, I-I just couldn't…" His voice was quiet, tired and it looked like he'd been crying..? Kenny didn't know wether to ask or not, but he could see that his eyes were slightly puffy and red.

"No, it's fine, c'mon follow me," Kenny patted his back and lead the way to a nearby park.

The blondes sat down on a bench, Kenny whistled whilst Tweek played with the hem of his shirt. They sat there for a while in silence before Kenny looked to Tweek -he didn't need to say anything and Tweek began spilling the (coffee) beans.

Craig, Token, Clyde, Jimmy and Tweek had all met up at Craig's, they were outside in his garden, just playing soccer, like usual. But Tweek had stopped playing a while ago, he was even acting more different than normal, it wasn't until they were having a little break Tweek spoke up.

"H-Hey guys I have something t-t-to tell you, ngh!" Tweek's body twitched to a near excessive level.

Everyone stopped and gathered around Tweek, waiting for him to continue. It took him a second to gather the courage to tell them: he didn't want to, but they needed to know - Tweek began letting it all out. He was moving: today was his last day here in South Park and he was leaving in a few hours to New York. Everyone was shocked none of them saying anything, although Tweek was 100% sure he knew what the boys were thinking.

Craig took a step forward, his mouth opening, anger mixed with sadness in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I didn't want t-t-to tell you at a-a-all," Tweek mumbled, fumbling with his words

"You just wanted to leave and not say a word?"

"I didn't t-though…"

"Well this isn't exactly any better!" Craig threw his arms in the arm, "What makes you think this is any better? Huh, Tweek!"

"B-Because I'm spending my last moments with my f-favourite people!"

"Then why didn't you tell us sooner?! We could've spent more time together!" The two boys argued whilst the others stood there, not knowing what to do - they just watched.

Tweek looked away feeling guilty, he had been busy packing up to leave: that's why he only had today

"Fine, leave we don't need you! I hope you never come back!" Craig turned his back to Tweek, looking down at the ground, only hearing Tweek run back inside and the door slamming.

Tweek looked at Kenny, "They hate me, _Craig_ hates me," he sighed shakily, hugging himself.

"You were kids, I'm sure he didn't mean it Tweek." The McCormick boy tried, comforting him (with a pat on his back). Tweek snapped his head in his direction, "If he didn't mean it, then why did they ignore me? After I got to New York, I messaged them, all individually!" Tweek stood up clenching his fist (shaking).

"I-I-I called them, texted them but they d-didn't want anything to do with me, I used Facebook, Instagram and still got n-nothing...I'm nothing to them…" Tweek voice broke, sounding like he would cry if he said another word so he didn't, he just walked.

"I-I'm sorry Kenny, I need t-to go help my dad with the c-coffee shop," and with that Tweek was gone andKenny was alone with his thoughts.

Later that night, Clyde was chilling with Craig, Token and Jimmy. The boys were talking whilst playing video games, Clyde being a little odd, he kept dying (a lot more than usual) so Token paused the game.

"What's up man?"

"Yeah you've been acting weird," Craig added

"Y-Y-You keep dying, more than normal." Jimmy laughed

"I uh...I've been thinking about Tweek, is all, I miss him. Don't you?" Clyde looked to his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Him

The question stabbed Craig in the heart. They never really talked about him - slowly they just stopped thinking about him and talking to him. Yet only now Clyde brings him up; it's odd, why now? There was no clear reason.

"Of course I do, I miss him...He's our- was our friend: someone close to us," Token sighed setting down his controller, staring at the tv screen now lost in memories of their old friend.

"Y-Yeah," Jimmy spoke up, "I m-m-miss him too…" he sighed, shaking his head. They all missed Tweek - he was jittery, always concerned about them - they missed his smile, his messy hair - the boys missed him so much; they had had such a wonderful friendship and then it was shattered.

Craig hadn't said anything, but they knew how he felt about Tweek, which was why he remained silent on the subject matter. His mind now flooded with memories of Tweek from when they were young. Not really in the mood for reminiscing, Craig grabbed Token's controller unpausing the game,

"H-Hey! Dude, w-we weren't ready, you dick." Jimmy huffed, picking up his controller and getting back into action; Token and Clyde quickly joining them as Tweek was resigned to mere memories again.

It was time to leave. Clyde had driven Jimmy and Craig to Token's, now he was taking them back - humming to Taylor Swift on the radio. It was driving him insane, he wasn't a fan of Clyde's singing, Jimmy was the same (he liked Taylor Swift though) - Once Jimmy was dropped off, Craig moved to the passenger seat eyeing up the radio.

"Don't change it," Clyde warned him, not taking his eyes off the road, "Craig, buddy-" the radio went off (Craig's doing), causing the brunette to gasp dramatically, "Craigory!" Craig rolled his eyes "I cannot believe you!" Clyde tutted and shook his head, opening his mouth to speak again before getting interrupted:

"Why'd you bring up Tweek?" His eyes staring out the window into the night sky, watching the stars go by.

"I..Uh well," Clyde fell silent, thinking back to the shop and what Kenny had said.

'He'd probably kill you, if you told anyone...'

Tweek did have the fighting spirit in him, and who knows he probably could put someone in the hospital, if he tried (he put Craig in the hospital in third grade but Craig had also put Tweek in to). "I don't know I was just bored at work so I thought of Tweek..?" Which was half true, after the blonde had left Clyde couldn't stop thinking about him, like how he was still the same, only taller.

Clyde pursed his lips, "Say if Tweek was back in town, what would you do?" Quickly he glanced at Craig, whose eyes were now back on the road, waiting for any response.

"Find him, talk to him...Apologise…" Craig had always thought about this; how he would talk to Tweek again if he ever came back to South Park. He wanted to mend the sour ending, but that was going to be hard (if it ever even happened). Tweek had been gone for years now and none of them talked to him...The rest of the ride home was silent, only muttering a "thanks" and "goodnight" as Craig got out the car and then headed into his house; his dad watched TV curled up with his mom, Tricia in her room getting ready for bed or texting her friends.

"Night," Craig mumbled out to his parents, heading upstairs into his bedroom where he fell on his bed sighing, talking about Tweek had completely changed his mood and now he couldn't stop thinking about him. Closing his eyes, he began thinking of what Tweek would look like now- Random images popped into his mind he ended up falling asleep, dreaming of his small blonde friend...

Monday morning was a drag for Craig as he sat in the same old boring lessons. Same old lessons...Nothing new or exciting, not that Craig cared; boring was fine with him, it meant he didn't have to do much: he liked it boring. Continuing his day, it was on his way to third period that he spotted someone in the distance with messy blonde hair. He shook his head, 'No- it can't be, stop being delusional' he mentally slapped himself, glancing away from the figure.

Only to snap back in that direction when he heard Kenny calling out "Tweek!". Craig was right - it was him! Suddenly, his legs began moving without thinking - he was walking (more like running) towards Tweek - and Kenny. The blonde was still just as twitchy as before, making random noises and little screams, no doubt it was him!

Tweek had his back to Craig as he approached the blonde, quickly making eye contact with Kenny who grabbed Tweek's wrist, dragging him away, only confusing the boy. It wasn't until Craig had caught up enough to grab the back of Tweek's oversized green sweatshirt, causing him to yelp; pulling him back into his stomach. At this point Tweek's panic mode was set on high, turning around quickly, only to face Craig.

For a moment, their eyes met. It felt like years to Craig, but before he could say anything Tweek was gone in a flash - as was Kenny who had chased after Tweek. Before Craig could react to his sudden disappearance, Clyde bounced up to him. They had history next, so they would always meet then walk together. Clamping a hand on Craig's shoulder, he turned the dark haired boy around only to be greeted with a horrible gaze: he wasn't happy, Clyde knew full well.

"You knew," Craig gritted his teeth, his voice seemed deeper, more dangerous. Clyde looked at him like a confused puppy wondering where the ball went, "You fucking knew! And you didn't say anything!" Slowly, Clyde began backing up, his hands held up in defence.

"Knew what?" Clyde became more confused, eyes darting around the hallways for someone to save him from this beast.

"Tweek's back and you knew! That's why you asked those questions!" It made sense now, but what didn't make sense to - and hurt - him was why Clyde kept his mouth shut about it. They had nothing to hide, they were friends - perhaps even best friends! Worse still: Kenny was friends with Tweek - The two had never really hung out before, so why now? Why was Kenny a more suitable friend for him? It drove Craig insane and it tore at his very being.

"Look, Craig," Clyde sighed looking away (obviously upset), "I saw Kenny and Tweek at work, Kenny said not to say anything cause Tweek didn't want anyone to know; I wanted to tell you, really I did!" Clyde looked back to Craig, honesty shining in his hazel eyes.

Craig waved his hand a little, telling him to stop,

"It's fine dude, I get it, it's just…" Craig averted his eyes to where Tweek had been standing, that's when he noticed the bracelet on the floor, Clyde's voice drowned out by curiosity as he bent down to pick up the bracelet. It was twine, with different shades of green to match Tweek - perhaps it fell off between the tug-and-war with Kenny? Quickly, he shoved it into his pocket 'I can use this to talk to him,' Craig thought - the plan was pretty good.

The rest of the school week went by with failed attempts. By now it was Friday and Craig wanted to talk to Tweek by the end of school but each time he tried to it failed; Tweek would end up running away or Kenny took him off somewhere. Craig was beginning to get annoyed, so he asked the others if Tweek ran from them - the answer was yes. It was time for gym now, Clyde, Token and Jimmy weren't with him so he had to deal with Stan and Kyle - sometimes it was alright, could be worse. Heading towards the changing rooms, Craig saw a familiar blonde walk in - this was perfect! Tweek couldn't get away now unless he ditched. Once inside, he glanced around trying to spot Tweek, but couldn't see him. His brows knitted together as he kept looking, but he was nowhere in sight. Sighing, he gave up before having an idea which meant talking to two specific people.

"Hey, you guys seen Tweek?"

Kyle jumped slightly at the sudden voice, he turned to face Craig, "I think he went to talk to the coach,"

"Yeah, pretty sure he went to talk to him," Stan backed up Kyle's words

"Oh, okay. Uh thanks," Well that was awkward. They never talked much unless it was about pairing up in gym or asking about homework, so other than that they never talked.

After getting changed and heading out to the field, Craig kept looking around for Tweek. It seemed hopeless, until moments after he was standing beside the teacher. It was clear now he'd got a note to excuse him from the lesson, 'lucky,' Craig would give anything to not be running around with other sweaty people - he was jealous of Tweek but it also made him wonder why he was excused in the first place; he looked fine.

After warming up, the boys got into teams, getting ready to play soccer. Kyle was put on the same team as Craig, the ginger kept talking to him but his voice was drowned out by his thoughts as he never stopped looking at Tweek the entire time, only stopping when the coach blew the starting whistle. Even so, his thoughts kept going as they started to play (which probably wasn't safe) - Craig had been looking at Tweek, only for second but still- suddenly he was on the ground. Something had crashed into him, he stared at the grass beneath him - his head hurt but it was okay. Still, the minute he got up a sharp pain ran through his body, causing him to let out a grunt.

"Craig, dude! You okay?" Kyle had ran over to him, helping him up

"Ugh, yeah I'm fine…" He pushed him away, only to grab him quickly again, muttering a quiet "fuck," The coach came over, not looking too amused. Craig glanced up at him, "I think I sprained my ankle…" That's when he saw Stan on the ground but he seemed to be fine; it was just Craig who had gotten the worst of it.


End file.
